The Illusions Water Can Make
by Jayd10
Summary: Zexion finds he has feelings for a certain Nocturne how will he feel about this? ;


*Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters they are owned by Square Enix and Kingdom Hearts*

A/N: Prepare yourselves I am writing slash! XD *cricket chirps* anyway… *stands their awkwardly* this is a prize for kyoko-lynn for guessing Xyla's soon to be revealed element right and she chose to have me write a story that will be a one-shot. Enjoy everyone!

XXX

"Hey Zexy what are you doing?" Demyx asked with a smirk he always asked Zexion the same question everyday and he got the same answer in different forms today Zexion decided to be "creative".

"I'm reading you imbecile! And quit calling me Zexy" Zexion grumbled angrily

"Fine I'm going I'm going" Demyx then left to another couch in the and summoned his sitar to strum pouting a bit, as he strummed his sitar.

Zexion looked back at him a bit sad at snapping at him _'Why do I always snap at him. He just wants to know what I'm doing…' _ Zexion mumbled to himself "Because asks me the same damn question everyday!" he grumbled _'But he's so cute when he asks me what I'm doing. Wait did I just say he was cute?' _Zexion went wide-eyed at the thought he just had _'No way Demyx isn't my type he's a man' _but Zexion looked back again the man again and took note to all of his features. Demyx was a tall lanky man like Axel except shorter then him, he had dirty blonde hair that was styled in an interesting type of Mohawk, and he had true blue eyes something that made Zexion melt inside when he looked at them.

"Zexion are you alright?" asked a voice in the background

"W-what?" Zexion shook his head from his thoughts and looked back to see who was talking he looked to see it was Vexen

"What are you doing?" he asked a bit concerned

"N-nothing" Zexion muttered, "I'm going to my room" Zexion then grabbed his lexicon and left in a hurry

"What has gotten into him" Vexen wondered aloud then looked to see who he was looking at to see their number nine he soon began to smile.

Zexion was now sitting in his bed reading his Lexicon but as he read, he had thoughts of Demyx running through his mind "Why do I keep on thinking about you damn it!" Zexion grumbled. "I'm pathetic," Zexion then thought to himself for a moment _'Let's see if I were to let Demyx know how I feel about him, would he accept them?'_ he thought for a moment what the scene would be like but he only saw Demyx being disgusted and repulsed by him. Zexion did not want that before he could feel it he saw tears coming out of his eyes he wiped them away and went over to his closet to get ready for bed.

In another part of the castle Demyx was still strumming his sitar happily when he started to feel a bit of a pain were his heart is supposed to be "Ow" he put a gloved had over the spot then thought of Zexion. "I wonder if he'll ever figure it out" he replied sadly as he continued to strum his sitar playing a bit of a sorrowful song this time sad that his crush hasn't figured out what he has been hinting at since he joined the Org.

Soon Zexion was asleep in his bed comfortable and sprawled everywhere on the bed. He was having a peaceful night of sleep until a nightmare decided to creep up on him. Zexion had not had a nightmare since he was a somebody, this nightmare was about his parents when they died and he was Ienzo. He began to cry it hurt to see his parents dying in front of him again; this dream was bringing back terrible memories, memories Zexion thought he had totally forgotten long ago. Zexion then woke up crying he needed to leave his room at once, he got up and left the room and wandered the halls a bit still crying. He was looking down as he did this he soon bumped into someone "Oh I'm sorry" he looked up to see Demyx standing their before him.

"Hey Zex" Demyx smiled but soon frowned from seeing the tears in Zexion eyes "Zexion why are you crying?" he asked with concern toward the short man

"I-I'm not crying!" Zexion countered but felt more tear following "Who am I kidding" he then looked up at Demyx "I-I had a nightmare" he murmured

"Zexion" Demyx then wrapped his arms around him to give him a hug.

Zexion was surprised by the action The Nocturne was performing but he hugged him back, he felt weird hugging someone but some how Demyx was making all of the problems he was having go away, he didn't want to let go he wanted to have this last forever, he wanted to be with this man. "Demyx can I sleep in your room please?" Zexion started to cry again he did not want to let go he wanted to be with him he wanted to feel safe again; he wanted to be complete again.

"Of course you can Zex" Demyx smiled as he let go of him and lead him to his room down the hall.

Zexion noticed Demyx was still in his uniform "Hey Demyx why are you in your uniform still?"

"Oh Saix gave me a night time mission for some odd reason." Demyx shrugged "He said it was punishment for skipping my other missions"

Zexion frowned at him Demyx was always the lazy member of the Org. but it did not bother Zexion some how this was something that would usually bother him greatly but it did not a single bit.

The two soon came to the room and both entered it but Zexion felt a bit awkward but he tried not to show it too much.

"Go ahead and sit down Zexy" Demyx smiled as he began to undress

"Okay thank you" Zexion sat on the bed and looked around he then saw Demyx undressing he saw his back it looked so smooth and muscular it made him want him so badly '_For Kingdom Hearts sake don't let me do anything stupid.'_

Demyx soon walked over to the bed and laid down and all he was in was a pair of boxers with raindrops on them "Go ahead and make yourself comfortable" he smiled gently at Zexion

Zexion looked at him he was so smooth and muscular it made him want to tackle him and kiss him, he was having difficulty keeping his composure "O-okay" he replied nervously as he laid down next to the blonde.

Demyx smirked as he looked into Zexion's eyes seeing he was having a hard time controlling himself. He then wrapped his arms around him "You don't mind if I cuddle with you do you Zexy?" he asked with his blue eyes at work.

"N-no I don't" Zexion then turned around in the bed to face Demyx he then placed his head against his chest to feel comfortable.

"Z-Zexy what are you doing?" Demyx asked nervous

"I'm leaning my head against you"

"Why?" Demyx was now feeling a bit overwhelmed by his feelings

"Because your chest is comfortable and soft, is that a problem?" Zexion smirked

"N-no not at all" Demyx stuttered

Zexion smiled up at him and then thought _'Why is Demyx acting so weird he is usually happy to cuddle with anyone never nervous… In less.'_ "Demyx why are you so nervous?" Zexion smirked a bit

"N-no reason" Demyx lied _'It's because I like you, I want to be with you, and I want you all to myself. Man I'm selfish'_ Demyx thought to himself he then felt Zexion crying against him "Zexion what's wrong?" he lifted the man's chin to see his face it was covered in tears.

"I miss my parents," Zexion cried looking away from Demyx's gaze "I was so young when I lost them I haven't thought about them in a long time" he cried "Whenever I had a nightmare I would sneak into their bed to make myself feel better." He then looked into Demyx's true blue eyes "Some how being with you and cuddling with you make me feel like I'm with my parents again" Zexion cried even harder then felt Demyx hug him closer

"Zexion don't cry, you're with me" Demyx comforted him as he rubbed the man's back to nice.

"Demyx I'm sorry for snapping at you and ignoring you," Zexion cried even more

"It's alright it's alright" Demyx smiled as he hugged him closer and kissed him on the forehead gently as if he was his child that just had a nightmare and needed comfort

"And I'm sorry I never told you I liked you" Zexion cried but then his eyes went wide he just let out his secret a secret Demyx wasn't supposed to know a secret that could ruin this moment completely

But Demyx just smiled "Zexion I like you too, why do you think I always asked you questions, I was flirting" Demyx smirked as he hugged him tighter "I never thought you would figure it out" he smiled down at Zexion and kissed his cheek "I liked you since I met you"

"Y-you did?" Zexion asked shyly

"Yeah I did" Demyx smirked "I always thought you were cute and soon those thoughts turned into feelings"

"I-I liked since you came here as well" Zexion looked up at him shyly

"Zexion I'm not kidding I really do like you" Demyx looked at him seriously a look Zexion never seen or thought he would ever see.

"I really like you too" Zexion blushed "Now would you kiss me you fool?" Zexion smiled

"I would love to know it all" Demyx smiled as he kissed him and hugged him close something he had wanted to do for a long long time.

As Zexion kissed him he could not help but feel complete and utter bliss, he never felt this way he felt happy and in love, he wanted more. Zexion then let go for a second and moaned, "I want you" to Demyx

Demyx smirked as he heard this "I want you too" he then got on top of Zexion and kissed him even more, and started to take Zexion's shirt off.

Zexion allowed his shirt to be pulled off he then started to kiss the man's chest gently and lightly "Let's not do anything serious let's just have fun okay?" Zexion smiled up at him

"I would never in less you wanted it baby" Demyx smiled gently as he kissed the man on his neck

"Maybe later" Zexion grinned as he continued to kiss the mans chest gently he soon pulled him down and started kissing his neck "You were too far away I want you close"

"I want you close too baby" Demyx held him and felt the kisses he was receiving from him they were gentle and soft Demyx wanted him so badly, he wanted to be with him, he wanted to hold him, he wanted so many thing from him. He felt Zexion then rub his body and chest it felt so good to him. He was beginning to be really turned on.

"Demyx I love you," Zexion moaned as he felt the man rub his body and feel him take his boxers off "Do you really want to?" Zexion blushed

"More then anything baby" Demyx smirked "Do you feel comfortable doing it?"

Zexion looked into the man's eyes and saw love in them he was happy he asked him before going to do it "I wouldn't want to do it with anyone else babe" Zexion smiled as he slipped Demyx's boxers off as well and felt him position himself inside of him.

"I love you Zex," Demyx moaned as he held him close and kissed him gently on his neck and chest.

"I love you too Dem, I love you too" Zexion moaned as he felt Demyx going harder it was making him very excited more excited then he thought he could ever be.

Demyx felt Zexion and felt utter bliss and love for this man it felt so good to finally let his feelings out, it felt so great to tell this man he loved him, it felt so wonderful to show him this love. "Zexion would you be mine?" He asked in gasps

"Yes Demyx I'll be yours I'll always be yours" he cried as he felt Demyx get to his climax it was making him turned on even more it hurt.

"Zexion do you need me to stop" Demyx asked concerned for the slate haired man

"No it feels wonderful" he moaned "Keep going please" Zexion smirked as he felt the climax get stronger "Demyx your so good next time I should do something special" he whispered seductively

"Well from the way you feel down their I might be able to do that to you" Demyx smirked at him he was almost done he could tell because Zexion was crying less "Your doing a good job baby" Demyx smiled gently as he hugged him close "Can you handle it for a little bit longer?"

"Yes I can" Zexion moaned as he felt Demyx's climax get closer but he then felt that he was having a climax of his own "Oh dear" Zexion blushed

"Zexion don't be bashful" Demyx chuckled "I could feel it while I was getting close to my own!" Demyx smiled "I'll take care of it when I'm about finished"

Zexion blushed still but muttered "Thank you it would be much appreciated" Zexion then felt Demyx kiss him again this time off guard he smiled as he did this though.

Demyx started to moan as he came to his climax it hurt so bad but it felt so good to finally have it be released he then heard Zexion start to moan he smiled as he heard this he was glad he was able to make Zexion happy and to make him moan it meant that he did love him. "Were almost there" Demyx moaned as he felt the pressure go down it felt so good now.

Zexion felt his body take in the liquid that was going inside him if felt amazing to him "Okay demy okay" Zexion cried out of joy he then hugged Demyx close as he felt him continue to work.

The two finally finished their passion and were lying next to each other wrapped in each other's arms kissing each other gently.

Zexion nuzzled at Demyx's chest closing his eyes "Thank you Demyx I love you." He smiled gently as he hugged him and rubbed his back

"Your welcome baby" Demyx grinned as he brought the man close and whispered, "I'll love you always and forever" he then kissed him gently on his soft lips

"I will as well" Zexion felt tears roll down his cheek as he looked up at the man and felt him wipe them away.

"Don't cry baby I'm here," Demyx cooed at Zexion and he felt him nuzzle his chest again

"I know" Zexion smiled as he fell asleep against his one true friend and lover.

Demyx began to cry as soon as Zexion fell asleep "I finally got him, and I'll cherish him forever" Demyx smiled down at the man next to him and kissed him gently "I hope to have a great time with you Zexy I really hope I do" soon Demyx fell asleep holding Zexion close.

XXX

It had been a couple months since Zexion, Demyx declared their love for each other, and they were as happy as could be to be with each other. The rest of the Org. didn't mind they actually saw it coming some said with a smirk making Zexion uncomfortable but Demyx would just laugh.

Zexion sat on the couch reading a book as usual when he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders. He turned around and saw no one, he then went back to reading, but he felt a pair of hands again, he looked again but their was no one their. This was making Zexion curious and a bit entertained if he knew who was doing this. He felt the hands again and quickly turned around to see it was who thought it was Demyx. "Wow you're so sneaky" Zexion smirked

"I know right?" Demyx smiled as he hopped over the couch to sit next to his boy friend "Can you come here?" Demyx smirked

"Yeah" Zexion then scooted over to Demyx and felt him drag him closer to him, he was now laying against him.

"I like you close" Demyx smiled as he wrapped his arms around Zexion "Your fun to hug baby"

"Thank you Dem" Zexion smiled as he lay against Demyx as he read it felt nice lying against his strong muscular body. He soon felt Demyx playing with his hair; it was not unusual it was actually a common sight to see among the Org. it him smile.

"Oh I have a mission today baby" Demyx smirked a bit

"Okay what does that have to do with me?" Zexion chuckled a bit

"Were doing it together" Demyx grinned

"Really, they never assign us together?" Zexion wondered quizzically

"Well they are today," Demyx stated dryly

"Okay, we'll go as soon as I'm done reading" Zexion smirked knowing his reading just meant cuddling with Demyx.

"Sounds good to me babe" Demyx smiled as he wrapped his arms around Zexion

Soon Zexion was done reading and was ready to work "Okay let's get this mission done so we can go do something fun" Zexion smirked at his boy friend

"Okay babe" Demyx smirked as well as the two walked over to Saix to hear what their mission was.

"Demyx Zexion you have a mission today in Twilight town" The blue haired man replied placidly "You two will be defeating a giant heartless" he went on

"Okay sounds good" Zexion replied placidly as he took Demyx's hand gently as he summoned a gate to darkness leading to Twilight town. "You ready?"

"Yep let's do this" Demyx smirked as he went through the portal along with Zexion right behind.

The two soon came into Twilight town a very homey place that is warm and a great place to have children the two looked around to see no one around they then went and searched for the giant heartless.

"Okay were can this thing be?" Demyx asked tired of looking

"Somewhere around here" Zexion replied he looked at him and saw that Demyx looked beat "Hey were almost done babe all we have to do is find the thing beat it and go home then we can go lay down for a bit and cuddle" Zexion smiled trying to get his boyfriends spirits up.

"Do you know what would really get my spirits up?" Demyx smirked

"What?"

"You" Demyx then pulled Zexion close and kissed him passionately

"Demyx not here!" Zexion blushed a deep red

"Come on baby just a little bit of making out?" Demyx pouted

"Fine I'm getting bored of looking and your much more fun" Zexion smiled as he kissed Demyx on his lips and neck gently

Demyx smiled as he felt his boy friends kissing always gentle and soft he looked up and saw the heartless eyeing him and Zexion it was huge it had the look of a wolf and looked as if it's fur was frozen Demyx was now scared "Zexion move!" Demyx yelled shoving Zexion out of the way to get the heartless.

Zexion felt Demyx shove him and he saw the heartless it looked like a wolf that had been frozen in the tundra "Wait Demyx I can handle this!" Zexion then started running toward the beast with his Lexicon in hand he started to read from the Lexicon and he noticed the beast was starting to see his illusions he created it seemed to confuse him.

"Awesome job Zexion!" Demyx cheered as he summoned his sitar and began to play a couple of his favorite songs causing notes made of water to form and even water copies of himself to form splashing the beast.

"Thank you babe" The Schemer smirked and took a bow but little did he know that his illusions went away and the beast saw Zexion and took a swipe at him knocking Zexion against a building.

"Zexion!" Demyx cried he saw that his boy friend was unconscious and bleeding from some large gashes in his sides. Demyx began to cry but he looked at the beast with hate "No one hurts him no one!" he cried Demyx then got serious and let the beast have it he unleashed all he had killing the beast and releasing it's heart. Demyx then ran over to Zexion and checked how he was. He was unconscious, bleeding badly from his cuts at his side, and his uniform was ripped to shreds. "Hang on Zexion I'll get you home and get you fixed up okay baby?" Demyx cried as he held his boy friend close and hugged him as he kept pressure on his gashes. He opened a portal home to RTC.

As soon as Demyx walked in he burst into tears "Someone help me Zexion is hurt" he cried tears following like no tomorrow he hugged the man close. Soon Vexen came and looked at the sight.

"Oh dear Kingdom Hearts" Vexen murmured, "We need him to surgery" Vexen looked wide-eyed as he looked at Zexion who he raised like a son when he found him after his parents died.

"Please Vexen just save him please" Demyx begged as he held Zexion closer getting blood all over himself.

"I'll do my best now if you would please" Vexen held out his hands as Demyx passed Zexion over to him.

Demyx soon followed him to his lab and went in with him. He as he put him under in case he woke up, and began to stitch him up as Demyx watched he couldn't help but cry he should of protected him, and should of forgot about the heartless and went to his aid, he felt horrible watching Vexen stitch up Zexion. "I'm so sorry baby, I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you" Demyx cried as he looked at Zexion's face he brushed it with his gloved hand and played with his hair still crying.

"Okay he's all stitched up, he wont be able to go one mission for awhile if he can survive those gashes" Vexen looked up wiping sweat from his brow and standing up.

"What do you mean if he survives?" Demyx countered angry

"Those were very super facial gashes, they were deep, and they were close to hitting some vital organs." Vexen explained "And they might have so he has a slim chance of surviving"

Demyx started to cry again this time from the thought of loosing his boy friend. "Please Zexion don't die on me you're my world"

"Demyx he might survive remember that" the old man went on "He is a very strong person." He soon left the two alone in the lag.

Demyx looked at Zexion and began to cry again, "Zexion please survive, for you and me, please survive" Demyx stroked his cheek and soon climbed into the bed with him. He gently pulled him close and held him "I love you baby" Demyx then kissed him and drifted off to sleep in tears.

After awhile Demyx would wake up from time to time to see if Zexion was still alive and maybe awake each time he would still be alive but not awake, this was worrying Demyx. However, each time he would wake up he would tell him he loved him and go back to sleep holding him.

After a long time Zexion woke up with a haze over his eyes, he looked around and saw he was Vexen's lab. "How did I get here?" He asked as he felt the stitches pull making him yelp "Ow, what the!" He looked to see three gashes stitched up each with at least 15 stitches "Man I must of gotten that heartless pissed" he muttered as he felt something else way him down he looked behind him and saw Demyx holding him and he smiled as tears came out of his eyes. "Demyx you stayed with me?" He cried and then hugged the man out of joy and thoughtfulness though it hurt to hug him he did not care.

Demyx then woke up to feel someone hugging him he looked down to see it was Zexion who was awake and well "Zexy you're alright!" Demyx cried as he hugged him back gently "I-I thought I was going to loose you!" He looked at him sorrowfully

"You won't ever loose me babe" Zexion smiled as tears ran down his face "Never ever" he smiled through the pain

"Good cause I never want to loose you, you mean too much to me to ever loose you"

"And the same goes for you babe" Zexion smiled

As tears streaked Demyx's face he could not help but smiled "I love you baby more then anything" he then stroked his face and kissed him passionately

"I love you too babe I love you too" Zexion smiled as he kissed him back passionately in utter bliss.


End file.
